In conventional storage systems, in order to adapt the system for various configurations of usage, it is common practice to provide a row of slots in bottom and top supports which are capable of supporting vertical plates in various locations. The vertical plates can be independent, free standing dividers for books or similar matter or they can serve as supports for shelves on which can be placed items to be stored, such as papers and other flat articles, for example, computer discs, records and the like.
The provision of the slots in bottom and top supports is limiting as far as placement of the vertical plates is concerned. This, in turn, limits the size of the shelves and requires a careful correlation between the shelves and the vertical plates and calls for relatively close tolerances so that the shelves will be properly supported by the vertical plates.
A typical example of a support system in which rows of slots are provided for adjustable positioning of vertical plates is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,485. In this patent, the vertical plates are adjustable in different slots by engaging tabs at the lower edge of the plates into the slots. Additionally, each vertical plate cooperates with slots in a locking member for releasable locking of the vertical plate.
This system suffers from a number of disadvantages including the limitations of the placement of the plates relative to the slots which are provided in the base and to a general lack of rigidity due to the engagement of the plates with the base solely through the intermediary of the tabs at the bottom of the plates.